


Haze

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kagerou Project Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Jeremy keeps dying, M/M, Song: Kagerou Daze, Time Loop, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: The heat was unbearable. Michael was bored out of his mind and overheated as hell. At least Jeremy was there to talk like usual.That is, until the truck hit.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I suffered writing this, now you suffer reading this.  
> (this is one of my favorite things i've written though aaaaa)
> 
> If you haven't listened to the song before, here's the video here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KNYk4f3XQ
> 
>  
> 
> on with the thing

August 15th. One more month until school started again. The hot summer sun beat straight down. Michael wasn't sure how much of it he could take. At least it was August and fall would be starting soon. And at least Jeremy was there to talk, play video games, and hang in the park with. Today was no different. 

While sitting on the swings, Jeremy and Michael were just talking about anything and nothing like usual.

"I'm sick of this heat," Michael complained.

"Same," Jeremy said. "It's getting too hot to even do anything."

A stray cat approached them. Jeremy picked it up and began to stroke it, continuing to talk about the weather.

"You know," Jeremy said, "I don't really like summer,"

"I know," Michael laughed. "You tell me every summer."

That's when the cat jumped from Jeremy's lap. He looked at Michael.

"Wanna try to chase it?"

"It's something to do," Michael shrugged.

They followed the cat out of the park as it ran into the street. Jeremy continued to follow it to the road. A truck came around the corner, rolling into the street. Michael felt a knot in his stomach form. 

"Jere, wait!" he creamed.

By the time Jeremy looked back, it was too late. 

No....no! It couldn't be real! Surely Michael was just dreaming. He was dreaming and he'd wake up any moment now! R-right? 

The longer time stretched out, the more Michael tried to deny what just happened. He looked up to see a dark mass that looked like...himself?...stare right back at him.

"This is all real," it said. Then it began to laugh.

That's when Michael blacked out.

* * *

Michael found himself back in bed. Surely that meant it was a dream. A downright horrifying dream, but a dream. He heard the clock in the hall tick loudly. Loudly and constantly. God, it was annoying. 

"Just ignore it," he muttered to himself.

What time was it?

It was noon, just like his dream, except now it was...yesterday. August 14th. Weird.

Whatever. Dreams aren't supposed to make sense. 

Michael pulled his hoodie on and stepped outside. It was just as hot usual, and even more sickening. He made his way to the park to see Jeremy was already waiting for him there. Weirdly enough, he looked almost exactly as he did in that dream.

No. He had to stop thinking about the dream.

"Mike, is something on your mind?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"I'm...I'm fine," Michael said. "It's just weird...last night I had a dream where everything was exactly like this..."

Michael was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this.

"Wanna just go to my house and play Apocalypse of the Damned?"

Jeremy just nodded and got up, following Michael from behind.

There was construction going on on one of the streets between the park and Michael's house. What were the building anyway? And when did it get there? Michael didn't remember it being there earlier. He glanced at Jeremy, who looked weirdly serious. He seemed to be waiting for something. They tried their best to stay out of the way as much as possible, but something went...much differently than Michael anticipated. They walked around the other side of the corner. Jeremy walked forward.

A beam fell backwards right onto him.

Michael heard a scream. Was it his scream? Jeremy's? Some passerby's? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. But at least it was a dream, right? He had to be still dreaming. A horrific, realistic dream, but still a dream.

The most horrifying part was Michael could swear Jeremy's body was smiling like it had to happen.

Or so he wished. 

The dark, hot mass was back. Laughing again.

"You wish you were dreaming, but it's still real!"

Michael couldn't even respond before waking up again.

* * *

 Again and again he'd wake up and watch him die. Every time, no matter what he tried, Michael couldn't prevent Jeremy from dying. And the August heat kept getting worse and worse. At least, it felt like it.

Days stretched into weeks, into months, into a year, into ten. Michael couldn't keep track of the exact amount anymore, but ten felt like a good estimate. Michael hated the mass. He hated the heat.

Michael hated summer.

Michael was sick of everything. At this point, why  **try** to prevent it when he couldn't?

Or at least, that's what he thought for the longest time.

This time, it would be the last August 15th.

 

On the way to Michael's house again. For the uncountable time of the summer. For what could have been the thousandth time, a truck came turning around the corner. For the last time, Jeremy was nearly hit. But for the first time, Michael was instead.

Pushing Jeremy onto the sidewalk, Michael turned straight to the truck, smiling darkly, just waiting for it to end.

The scent of blood was overwhelming. What hurt more was the sound of Jeremy yelling. He heard the heated mass for the last time. 

"Serves you right,"

Of course, that could have just been a hallucination from the heat.

* * *

August 14th again. Dammit! Why couldn't he ever stop it from happening? He really wanted it all to end. He found himself on the swings once again all the same.

"I guess I failed again..." Jeremy muttered, petting the cat just like before.

**Author's Note:**

> am i a good writer yet?


End file.
